Half-blood and the Prince
by Magizen
Summary: Prince Zen and a mysterious boy with white hair and golden eyes meet. Magic flows throughout the world and a certain Prince has just found the last of the race of cat half-bloods. Meet R a cat halfblood who attracts the eyes of many people. Will Zen be the next to fall for this mysterious boy?
1. Chapter 1

(R POV)

"Where to next?"

I muttered glancing around at the crossroad. I tugged my hood up slightly as people passed. I glanced at the passerby's sadly, knowing that I couldn't be like them no matter how hard I tried. My brown cloaked fluttered in the breeze causing me to tighten my hold. Another harsher wind almost knocked my hood back off my head. I sighed gripping it tightly, not wanting to reveal what I was.

My nose twitched at the familiar smell of Elm Fern. I glanced over at an elderly man, the smell of herbs lingered on him. An herbalist most likely, Elm Fern was good for many different remedies, but was one of the stronger smelling herbs. The man took the left walking down towards the kingdom of Tanbarun.

I twirled a piece of my hair on my left forefinger. Tanbarun sounded like a nice place to head, while I was at it I might learn more about various medicines from their kingdom. With the decision made I walked leisurely down the dirt path towards the kingdom of Tanbarun.

Two days later

(Zen POV)

"Mitsuhide, Kiki, I'm going on ahead!"

"Jeez, you're going from a place like that again?"

I chuckled throwing myself over an old wall that connected to our vacation home. As I jumped I saw a brown humanoid shape on the ground. My concentration faltered and my foot stabbed the wall making me plummet. My left arm hit the ground first. My left hand stung from being the first part of my body to hit the ground.

"Ow"

I muttered, gripping my hand from the pain.

"Are you alright Zen? Are you injured? Did you hit your head? What's one plus one?"

I looked up, wearing a blank bored face.

"One, huh, who are you again?"

The tall man with green hair and chocolate brown eyes leaned down pointing at his face.

"It's me, Mitsuhide!"

"Oh, was that your name?"

"Kiki! You too?!"

I laughed at the two and turned back to the sleeping person. Who was this person? Why were they out here? Did it have something to do with me? I considered waking the person, but caught a glimpse of an envelope with a red wax seal bearing the crest of Tanbarun's royal family. Why would a person have a letter from Tanbarun way out here? Bending down I grabbed the letter from the cloaked person's satchel.

"Who is that?"

Mitsuhide asked, bending over me a second later when I didn't answer him. He read the letter alongside me and I snorted.

"This isn't the nicest letter, the prince should work on his handwriting, and letter formatting skills."

Mitsuhide chuckled at that and handed it to Kiki so she could read.

Dear Beauty,

Talk of your splendor and exquisitely stunning beauty has reached my ear. I have made the decision to grant you the honor of being my concubine. I will send a man to pick you up at five Monday evening. Be sure to dress your best for presentation.

Yours truly,

First Prince of Tanbarun, Raj

So the idiot first prince of Tanbarun wanted this girl. I changed my thought flow knowing many took males to be there concubines as well. I glanced over the letter again when Kiki gave it back. Monday was yesterday which meant this person missed their appointed meeting.

"Why do you have my letter?"

I glanced over the voice was soft and had a lilt to it. It reminded me of a singer's voice, and yet it had that hidden confidence to it. The voice was pleasing to the ear, more so then any other voice I had heard. It had a lowness that most women's voices didn't have so this was most likely a male. The cloaked figures cloak remained on, hiding the person in its fold.

"I'm reading it."

I said matter of factly. With a reply like this I'd expect the person to yell angrily or snatch the letter or at least say something snarky. Instead the person simply asked in his unbelievable voice.

"May I have it back?"

"Not unless you remove your cloak."

"Oh… you may keep it then."

I blinked surprised not expecting that answer. I considered pressing the issue, but decided to simply introduce myself. I held out my left hand wincing as I realized it was my injured one. A large red mark was forming where I had hit the ground.

"I'm Zen"

The person's hand appeared from the folds of the cloak. It was a milky pale color, without a blemish to be seen. The hand reached for mine but before making contact it stopped and pointed.

"You're injured, how?"

"I fell mid-jump after catching sight of you."

"I'm sorry, may I?"

I actually heard a pang of actual sadness or regret in the person's voice. The person had opened a brown leather satchel, the same one that I had taken the letter from, pulling out a small glass jar. Inside a yellow cream rested waiting for use. The person made a move to grab my arm but I pulled back.

"It could be poison or something. How can I use it if someone gives it to me all of a sudden? It's not like I'm a dwarf or something. I'm not going to trust someone so easily. In other words, I've no business with you."

I held my sheathed sword in the air near the cloaked person, expecting them to run off. This person seemed to have a habit of not doing what normal people will as the person simply sat there.

"Right…"

"If you understand, then get going."

I gestured with my head for the person to leave. Instead the persons hand went up gripping the top of my sheathed sword tightly. The cloaked figure plunged the sword downwards hitting into their right arm. I heard the smack and winced knowing that would hurt. I watched curiously as the person undid the lid of the jar and spread the cream over the reddening skin.

"Unfortunately, I don't make it a habit to carry poison around."

I gaped, openly surprised, dropping my sword. This person had one surprise after another to show me it seemed. Mitsuhide burst out laughing behind me.

"He got you, Zen."

I bent down chuckling.

"Sorry about that, that was rude of me, may I ask your name?"

"R"

I blinked, R that certainly was an odd name. It was probably only the first letter of the person's name, which meant they didn't trust me fully.

"Nice to meet you, R. It was half your fault that I missed my landing in the first place."

I said intending it as a joke.

"Sorry"

The voice whispered from the cloak. I felt a bit bad, I had expected this person to be annoyed not to actually feel bad. This person was way too innocent and didn't seem to understand jokes and serious talk.

"Its fine, come on in and you can treat it."

The person followed me in, sitting next to me.

"This is an unoccupied house, but we hang out here. The one losing at chess over there is Mitsuhide, and the one winning easily is Kiki."

"Zen, how can you say for sure that I'm losing without even looking?"

"I can just tell."

I said, not looking at Mitsuhide, who was most likely making an annoyed face.

"You are losing"

Kiki said settling the matter, leaving an upset Mitsuhide. I turned back to R.

"You should take off your cloak."

"No"

"Why not?"

"I said no"

"I won't judge you."

"No"

"Tell me why at least."

"No"

I sighed giving up at last, R finally finished wrapping a bandage on my arm. The cream soothing the stinging bruise. I held my bandaged arm above my head.

"Wow, you're good at this, R"

"I'm used to it, I'm studying herbs."

"An herbalist?"

"I guess"

"Well, why did an herbalist like you deny becoming a concubine to prince Raj. With the prince's power and wealth you could undoubtedly become an amazing herbalist."

"Freedom."

R finally said. I stared at the person surprised by the answer. Finally I smiled and said.

"I see, now than are you a man or women?"

"Boy"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

I blinked slightly surprised, only one year younger than me.

"Now that I know that, will you take off the cloak?"

"No, I'm taking a walk."

I looked over hoping I didn't upset the boy too much. The boy stood up, heading for the door. I ended up following after him.

"Well, why did you come with me?"

"It'd be dishonorable as a gentlemen to allow an injured boy to go into the woods alone."

I said rubbing the back of my head, worried he'd tell me to leave. Oddly he didn't say anything other than continuing through the woods.

"The time and air flow differently from the town here."

"Yeah I know what you mean. You like it a lot?"

"Yes, it's relaxing."

I found myself at ease with this new person. How long has it been since I felt this ease with anyone other than Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Those were your honest feeling just now weren't they?"

I blushed slightly looking away, deciding to change the topic.

"So why does the prince want you?"

"Ask him, not me."

I sighed noticing the boy's change of mood at the mention of the prince.

"Let's head back."

"Alright."

At the door a brown basket with a white cloth hiding its content's sat. Mitsuhide and Kiki walking after us.

"That's the ribbon I tied on an herb jar I left behind for a sick women."

"Huh?"

I said lowering the basket causing the white cloth covering it to drop. As the cloth fell I caught sight of apples coated by a white chocolate. Why white chocolate?

A note from prince Raj was attached, asking for R's return.

"How'd he find me?"

"He probably went through all the border crossing records."

"He would go that far, huh?"

"If there's something he wants, he probably already counts it as his own."

"Even if it means caging it? No way, right…"

He trailed off, letting his sentence run off, instead of finishing it. The word cage had made him lower his head, clearly upset. I wished I could see his face, to better understand his emotions. We walked in sitting at the couch once more. The boy reached forward grabbing an apple. A droplet of white chocolate falling down.

"It's starting to go bad. This whites no good anymore."

"White's supposed to be the color of innocence and destiny. Some say it's the color of balance. You like White?"

I asked trying to get him to stop sounding so down, and saying such things.

"Sometimes"

"The meaning of white somewhat reminds me of you, well at least the innocent part. Don't blame the white it might connect to something good when you least expect it."

Silence ensnared the room after that. I stared at the boy remembering his words about the white going bad. He sounded as if he was talking about a different white then the apples. I found myself hoping my words helped cheer him up. I was seriously becoming ensnared by this boy, desiring for his happiness. To think I only met him this morning.

Another droplet of white chocolate fell down staining the boy's hand. I stood up and grabbed his hand, bringing the apple he held to my mouth. I took a bite and tasted the sweetness of the chocolate. I glanced down at the boy whose cloak had risen up, before falling back down. I was positive I had seen a flash of gold.

"Don't do that Zen, you should get it yourself."

Mitsuhide commented from the stairs.

"What're ya…"

I started running over to him. I coughed almost choking on the apple. A strange feeling entering my body.

"You should either talk or eat don't do both."

"I didn't call you, stay out of it!"

"Man, that hurts."

"Zen."

"What!"

I asked whirling in annoyance before realizing who was speaking I calmed slightly, noticing a nauseous feeling overtaking me.

"I said something stupid, sorry. What you said about the color white, thank you."

My mouth set into a firm line.

"R, you shouldn't eat that apple."

"Huh?"

I raised my hand to my mouth feeling sick to the core.

"Kiki, Mitsuhide… Don't get… mad…"

I felt my vision falter, and my feet giving way. I landed on my knees, falling back. Mitsuhide jumped the railing of the stairs, landing under me as I fell.

"Zen, what's wrong!"

I distantly heard, before losing consciousness.

(R POV)

How could I be so stupid? Of course the apple was poisoned!

"It's poisoned!

I said, finally placing the sweet smell I had scented from the apple.

"Do you have an antidote?!"

"Even if I did, I couldn't give it to him, till I knew for sure what type of poison it is. If I give him the wrong antidote he could become worse."

The door opened behind us, a man associated with prince Raj walked in.

"Oh? The boy was not the one who ate the apple?"

"Who're you?"

Kiki asked threateningly grabbing a sword. My eyes went wide in recognition.

"You're…"

"Hmm… oh well"

"Do you have the antidote?"

"Do not worry a certain person has the antidote, I trust you will come with me quietly."

I glared but nodded, not wanting Zen to die.

Two hours later

"Oh, so it's you, I see. I am surprised, you really are a half-blood. The talk of the people really was true then."

My cloak lay on the ground from where prince Raj threw it. He stared intently at me whispering words such as handsome, or gorgeous as he slowly circled me.

"The antidote."

I half muttered, half hissed.

"Hang on a sec"

Prince Raj said with a wave of his hand. He sat on a throne like chair and said.

"The world is a frightening place. The fact that I courted you, and you ran away has made me a laughingstock. In town, and in the royal palace."

He sighed dramatically.

"Man, thanks to that public opinion of me has plunged. However, the rumors all agree that it's your fault. So, in order to clear my good name, I'll have you ask to be my concubine."

I hissed lightly, hating this man already. Trying to control people was something I despised.

"Even if you're a half-blood, I didn't want to cause a person embarrassment, so this is the solution I painstakingly came to."

"What about the antidote?"

I asked placing Zen's needs over my own. The prince looked at me smugly.

"Oh, right if you just nod your head like a good kitty, I will have it delivered promptly, or would you rather I have this delivered instead."

Prince Raj held up a white chocolate covered apple, it fell from his hand making a thump on the ground.

"White is the color of destiny, right?"

My eyes widened at the use of the word, destiny. That was one of the words Zen said. I felt my lip curl in a snarl, I didn't like prince Raj saying that word. The apple hit my foot lightly rolling back. I stared at the white chocolate, already knowing what I had to do. The man who told me about the color white trying to make me feel better. The man with the silver hair, and bright blue eyes, and that caring smile. I had to save him.

(Zen POV)

My head hurts, and yet the one thought is of that boy. The boy hidden by a cloak. Where was he? I wondered as I ran through the Tanbarun palace, followed by Mitsuhide and Kiki. My sword tightened in my grip as I heard a voice, undoubtedly belonging to prince Raj.

"For me, now that I know you're so easy on the eyes, I do not want you to be far from me."

I chilled at those words trying to figure out which door in the long hallway, it was coming from.

"Wh…what?"

"My apologies. Prince Raj, take me as you wish, but give the antidote to Zen."

My eyes widened at that, he was doing this for me. He was selling his body for someone he knew so little about. Why? I knocked into a guard who yelled.

"Wait, stay back!"

I slammed into the man sending him flying into the room.

"I object!"

I yelled, walking in. My eyes landed on prince Raj first, before turning to a new figure. My eyes widened at the figure. White hair whiter than all other white covered his eyes, and in the back passed slightly past the neckline. Pure gold colored eyes lay behind the stunning white hair. The skin was pale and milky, without a single blemish. His lips were so perfect, and his face had a slight dusting of pink, showering color over his pale cheeks.

He was handsome, no he was far past the stage of handsome. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and white pants, with a black belt. In his hair was a long strand tied together on the left side by a black band. A black and gold chain necklace with a heart shaped design lay squarely on his chest.

"Zen?"

R said, looking slightly shocked. His gold eyes glittered behind his hair.

"Bastard!"

A guard said charging me. I side-stepped hitting him hard with my sword, sending him flying. Mitsuhide and Kiki stood outside keeping two guards on the floor. I whirled on prince Raj, angrily.

"Will you please stop retching such dirty jokes that sully that boy's ears."

"Zen!"

R said, walking over.

"Hey R, tie this for me."

I held up my hand, the bandage he had so carefully tied had come undone.

"What about your body?"

"I've been building up an immunity to poison slowly in case I ever got poisoned."

"But…"

"I see, so you are the man who was poisoned! Oh, that was unfortunate. I was planning on making that half-blood immobile and taking him home with me."

Did he just call R a half-blood? My thoughts were redirected to anger at his attitude towards R. R stood silently rewrapping my bandage.

"So you're the one who handed over those apples, huh?"

Prince Raj stopped pacing, and glanced over annoyed.

"Watch how you speak to me, boy. There's a big difference between our social status!"

I glared and said.

"Excuse me, first prince of Tanbarun, prince Raj Schenazade."

I walked forward past R confidently with Mitsuhide and Kiki taking either side.

"Well, this is annoying, but let me introduce myself."

I held up my sword, showing the golden mark of the kingdom of Clarines.

"Hm, that crest is…"

"Nice to meet you, I am the second prince of the kingdom of Clarines, Zen Wisteria."

Prince Raj gaped at me, horrified. I glared at him as R walked over.

"Did you forget who you are, do you know who I am?"

I chuckled and smiled at his confused eyes.

"I'm serious R, but I never thought I'd be poisoned by a prince from a neighboring kingdom, prince Raj!"

"You…you…you have no proof that I have the poison!"

"There's plenty, isn't there?"

Kiki said from behind me.

"We can test that in an official inquiry."

Mitsuhide said causing prince Raj to throw up his hands backing up.

"Th-that's…"

I walked forward towards the prince, causing him to fall backwards into his chair.

"Well then, why not we have a trade, idiot prince. If you don't want your foolish actions to be made public, then swear you will never approach R again or say his name!"

Raj seemed to have forgotten the situation he was in, as he cocked his head and asked.

"How do you know the half-blood…?"

I cut him off, but not before hearing prince Raj call R half-blood again. I moved my sheathed sword forward and Raj yelped his chair falling backwards, hitting into the glass doors. The doors were thrown open and he tumbled out hitting his back against the cement fence. He stared up fearfully, throwing up his hands.

"A-all right! I promise! I just swore!"

I relaxed, glad that was done. Without looking away from prince Raj, I said.

"R, I'm sure you have a ton of things to say to him. If you're going to complain do it now. Let it all out."

I glanced back at R, his face a complete mask. R walked forward towards the trembling prince.

"To the north, you have a village called Viet, it was flooded last week. They need supplies and extra help. These people rely on you, you should help. Also, give the antidote to Zen."

With that R turned, and I stared surprised he hadn't vented his anger.

"Why'd you say that?"

I finally asked. R wasn't looking at me as he said.

"The problem is already solved, I feel no need to speak more on it. Not when there are others out there who are in need of speaking to the prince on their problems, and have them solved."

"He might not solve their problem."

"True, at least I'll know I tried."

R really was so innocent and thoughtful, he reminded me of a child. He also looked like a child of thirteen maybe twelve. I drank the antidote on his command, noticing his eyes looked slightly brighter. We made it back to the house in complete silence. My thoughts revolving around what prince Raj meant by calling R half-blood. Half-blood the term used for half-animal, half-human creatures. There said to have three forms, animal form, human form and a mixed form. However most half-bloods only have an animal, and mixed form.

I hadn't noticed any animal parts on R, then again I didn't really look. It was unlikely R was a half-blood considering most half-bloods stayed in their separate, magically protected kingdom. While the most of the half-bloods don't have magical abilities, there are said to be exceptions. It's also said the creator of this world, Zen Royale, graced them with his presence.

"Thanks."

I glanced over from where I sat, to see a kneeling R.

"What is it R?"

"Thanks, for helping me, but, I'm..."

I had stopped listening halfway through as I noticed something twitch atop his head. I gazed at the two pure white ears. Without thinking I stood up, walking over. I kneeled before R, and rubbed my hand over his left ear. It was soft and velvety and I smiled. Cats were always my favorite animal. R fell back, causing my hand to lose the feathery soft ear.

"Please, don't"

"Why not?"

I asked, noticing R's neutral face, his eyes glittering with some unknown emotion.

"When a half-blood is in a mixed form, we allow no one but those we love to touch our animal parts. Touching them signifies closeness between two people. Forgive me, but I allow only those I fully love to touch them."

I gaped, not knowing this. I blushed slightly as I heard Mitsuhide whisper something about love.

"Sorry."

"You didn't know, its fine."

"I thought all the cat half-bloods died out."

I said, wondering if that info was wrong. One look at his distant, sad face and I knew it wasn't wrong.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up past memories."

"I'm fine, I should be the one apologizing for getting you poisoned."

"It's alright, it's not something you need to be apologizing for."

"Zen ate it himself, the three of us should have been more careful, that's all."

Kiki added to my sentence. She glanced at Mitsuhide.

"Mitsuhide carried on like he would die if Zen died, and got all teary-eyed."

"Don't tell about that!"

Mitsuhide yelled from beside Zen.

"How sad."

"Alright, next time I eat fruit, I'll have Mitsuhide peel it for me."

"Was that what we were talking about?"

I laughed cheerfully. I smiled at R as I stood, walking over in front of his kneeling form, I caught a glimpse of his white tail whisk from behind him.

"R, do you remember what I said about the color white?"

R nodded, and I smiled.

"For me I hope the fact that were together right now is destiny. The paths that we've followed to make it to this point, you've chosen, after you decide on your path it's up to you to follow it."

"Zen, you"

"What?"

"You have an amazing way of thinking."

"But it's not how I think, it's how I live."

R closed his eyes and when he opened them they were filled with a new unknown emotion.

"R, what's your answer?"

I asked, extending my arm. Slowly he reached up taking it.

"I want to continue my destiny with you, and see where it leads me."

I smiled at that and for a minute his lip curled up in the start of a smile. He really was handsome.


	2. Chapter 2

(R POV)

"May I come in, R?"

"Yes, I've almost finished our breakfast."

My landlady walked in, taking a deep breath.

"It smells delicious in here! Ever since you got here, you've been cooking me food, and I must say I've never had food so grand."

I turned to glance at her before finishing buttering the toast. Cooking was always something I enjoyed, mainly because it made others smile.

"All done, here you go."

I walked over to the kitchen with two plates, one for each of us. Two perfectly made omelets lay on the plate with toast and a special sauce I made.

"What's in these, they smell so good!"

"Bacon, cheese, and some spices I felt like adding."

She took a large bite and smiled.

"You should become a chef, I've never tasted anything so good. I doubt they even have food this good at the palace."

"I'm sure they have better cooks than me, besides cooking is a side project for now. I want to strengthen my knowledge on herbs and medicine. I believe my best bet would be to become an herbalist."

"Do you know a lot about herbs?"

"I don't know, I've never met another herbalist to compare my knowledge to."

"Self-taught?"

"I had a teacher, sadly he passed and I was left to study on my own."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be."

"Are you getting used to living in Clarines?"

"Yes. I thought I'd start looking for a job today."

"That's a good attitude, those who don't work don't eat, right?"

"Right!"

"Thanks for the food that was great. I'll be sad when you have to leave. Well I'll see you later, I've got to be going."

"See you later ma'am and thanks."

I sighed grabbing a cloak, back to hiding who I am. At least for now.

1 hour later

"Yes, I'd like to work as an herbalist."

"Hmmm, unfortunately, we don't need anyone right now. However, you…huh"

I shifted uncomfortable at being stared at. I had pulled the hood of my cloak down after entering the shop. My ears flicked self-consciously.

"You can't judge based on looks. What would you do if your regular customer heard you?"

A lady who worked there said.

"I know, I know, sorry about that."

I glanced past the man with the glasses, staring at the herbs I had caught scent of when nearing the shop. They had many herbs I didn't currently have, how nice it would be to have so many herbs to use. One of the female workers walked out of the back holding a tray. She walked over to stand in front of a boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was only a couple inches smaller than me, and looked only a year younger. In truth even though I was fifteen I looked younger. The landlady thought I was twelve when I first met her.

"Thank you for waiting. Is this what you were looking for?"

I sniffed placing the scent of the herb the worker held out to the boy.

"Is he your regular customer?"

"Yes, he's still young, but he's a respected court herbalist."

The man looked smug as he said the word court herbalist. I cocked my head unsure as to what that was.

"Court?"

"That's right, herbalist."

He leaned in close his face inches from mine. My ears twitched in nervousness at the closeness.

"I'm sure you already know this, but only the most knowledgeable and skillful herbalists can become court herbalists. Clarines is a country with deep pockets that will support any talented persons."

"I see."

I glanced back over to see the boy rubbing a small piece of the plant. The man with glasses walked back over with a flyer.

"Here's information on becoming a court herbalist. If you pass the test that's held once a year, you'll be able to work in Wistal castle as an apprentice. Oh, thanks for coming!"

The man said glancing up to see the young boy leaving, his head down as he passed me. I doubt he even noticed I was there he was so focused on the herbs. I turned back to the man who said.

"If you're an herbalist why don't you try taking the test? Well it is pretty difficult, though."

"Thanks"

I said, grabbing the flyer, before heading out. Next stop the castle.

30 minutes later

"Stop!"

Two guards said standing in front of the castle gates.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Kiki or Mitsuhide from the royal guards…"

One of the guards the younger gaped as I pushed down my hood, revealing myself to them. The guard ran over pointing

"C-could you be…?"

The other guard cut him off dragging him back.

"My apologies. We have been informed that you are a guest of Prince Zen's."

"R!"

I glanced up to see Zen atop the gate, he expertly jumped down managing to make the landing and walked over.

"Um, what are you doing Zen?"

"Just getting a little exercise. Can't have my body getting soft with all that deskwork I've been doing."

"You snuck out?"

"Yeah, well. I hadn't seen your face in a while, either…I could finally see you R."

I cocked my head, noting the guard's faces went red when Zen said that. I didn't fully comprehend human's emotions yet since I spent the most of my life with the half-bloods.

"Prince Zen! Where are you?"

I glanced at Zen noting his annoyed look.

"You must've come here for a reason right R?"

"You told me to tell you when I'm heading outside of town."

"All right, let's go, right now!"

"Huh?"

"Hey you guys make something up to tell Mitsuhide for me!"

"Ye-yes sir!"

I glanced back at the guards before running after Zen, pushing my hood up as I did.

"Mount Koto?"

Zen asked beside me. Being stuck with the half-bloods my whole life left me with little to nothing on knowledge of the landmarks. I had heard of Mount Koto from the herbalists, as a great place to find herbs. The wagon lurched and I clutched my hood lightly. After a second the road leveled out and I dropped my hand.

"Yeah, the mountain beyond the sea"

"Huh, what are you going to a place like that for?"

"Herbs and studying"

"Studying, but aren't you already an herbalist?"

"Yeah, but I want to learn more."

"Alright, then I'll bring you to the forest here tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks!"

I glanced over the side of the wagons. A view of Clarines was visible over the treetops.

"Clarines is nice."

"Huh?"

"It's got a charm to it."

My hood blew off with the gust of wind and I rushed to throw it back on.

"Mommy, it has kitty ears, why's it have kitty ears? The boy has kitty ears!"

A young boy yelled pointing, a small chunk of bread in his other hand.

"Why? Why?"

"Shh, stop it eat your food quietly."

The boy looked down sadly and I sighed, knowing I wanted to see the boy smile again. I let the hood fall and leaned down.

"It looks like real cat ears, doesn't it?"

I made my left ear twitch slightly. The boy smiled widely turning to his mom.

"Yeah, I wanna touch it!"

He held up his hands excitedly and I frowned a tad. It would be hard to deny the boy.

"Hey Mom, I wanna kitty, let's go find one!"

The mom smiled slightly and I pushed up my hood, grateful the boy didn't try and touch my ears.

"Okay"

"Yay, kitty, kitty!"

Zen broke out laughing beside me and I sighed pulling the hood up higher.

Twenty minutes later

"It's busy."

"It's because people from different countries come and go here. All the different cultures are mixed together."

I nodded, checking my hood. So many people made me uneasy.

"Oh, Prince Zen!"

"Hm?"

"I just got some good wine, how about it?"

"Not today. I'll come back."

"Yes, sir."

The bald muscular man walked off.

"Do you know him?"

"He's a wine seller I met before in town. I've bought souvenirs for my soldiers from him ever since."

"Oh."

Zen turned walking off and I hurried to keep up.

"Zen, why do you keep escaping from the castle?"

"Prince Raj of Tanbarun always orders his servants to bring the things he wants to the castle. I heard he gets upset when they don't bring him what he wants, and everyone's sick of it."

"I see"

"You said earlier that this country was charming, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I think so to. I feel like there are still mountains of charm that I haven't discovered yet. That's why I want to see more, to learn more."

"Good herbs are needed for good medicine."

"Hm?"

"Good land is needed for good herbs."

I walked forward standing next to Zen as I stared out at the vast sea.

"I want to learn more as well. We're kind of similar aren't we?"

Zen smiled.

"The ship's leaving!"

He glanced over to where the voice called.

"I need to get on!"

I turned running towards the docked ship. My hood fell as I ran, but I didn't overly mind. What I failed to notice was the man watching me run. I fixed my hood as I waved at Zen from the ship.

"I hope you find some good herbs!"

"Thanks, I'll be back before dark!"

(Zen POV)

"You seem to be in high spirits!"

I rallied a blow and pushed against Mitsuhide's wooden sword with my own. I gained some ground, leveling my sword at his throat. I smirked triumphantly.

"The escape today was worthwhile."

"Glad to hear it."

Kiki walked over handing me a towel.

"Then you can do the rest of the deskwork in high spirits to right?"

I groaned inwardly, looking up at the vast sky.

"R's working hard too… all right!"

I headed for my office catching Mitsuhide say.

"The R effect is amazing."

(R POV)

I opened my eyes to a dim room, where was I? I remember falling asleep in the forest, but after that everything's a blank. I moved to stand and found my hands bound. I frowned, when did that happen? The barred door opened, and a man walked in.

"I see you've finally awoken, enjoyed your nap?"

"I would've enjoyed it more, had I woken up in a beautiful forest. Not this small cramped room."

The man chuckled, crouching in front of me. He reached out towards my ears. I scooched back realizing his intentions. My hood must have fallen down when he brought me up here. My tail flicked behind me, letting my annoyance be known to those who understood cat language.

"Do you have business with me?"

"If not, I wouldn't be talking to you. What do you think about something even a prince couldn't get his hands on? No matter who it's presented to it should bring in a huge reward, don't you think."

I narrowed my eyes, he was undoubtedly talking of me.

"For example, a half-blood of the rarest kind, thought to be extinct, more handsome than any other before seen... or something."

"Are you saying you're going to sell me?"

"How vulgar. I said presented. There are tons of rich people with strange tastes."

He said rising from his crouched position.

"Why would you do that?"

The man stopped at the door and looked at me thoughtfully.

"I suppose you'll have to become bound to me. After all an unbound half-blood is dangerous."

I snarled at the word bound. A cursed word for all half-bloods, unless becoming bound was accepted by the half-blood, it was considered as cursed. To think he would dare, try and make me bound against my will. Hardly any humans even knew of the process of bounding.

"It wouldn't be too bad to keep you by my side until you accept being bound. What do you think, kitty?"

He grabbed something off a table walking forward. It was undoubtedly a drug. I could smell the plants used to make it from here. The man walked in and sprung gripping my mouth. I thrashed knowing what would happen if I drank that. Sadly the man had the advantage of not being tied up. He managed to get half of it down my throat. I coughed on the bitter taste already feeling my senses dulling and my world crashing down around me.

"Good kitty, stay there until you agree to being bound."

With that he slammed the door shut. My eyesight faded in and out, I coughed weakly. The drug he had given me was specifically made for half-bloods who had yet to come of age. When a half-blood came of age all senses and abilities sharpened, and they became immune to many drugs such as this one. Some even learned magic, but before then your body is weaker to specific items.

Specifically a black flower that humans used in many medicines and foods. This made it hard for all who haven't come of age to be with humans. The man obviously did not know that many half-bloods would die just by nibbling on the flower, and fall sick just by being in close proximity. Then again half-bloods protected that knowledge from humans. If they were to find out what the effect of the black flower did to all those not of age, they could kill off all the young. The man had given me a large dose of it. If I was of age I would most likely become immune to the effects, but I still had time till I became sixteen and of age.

Another spasm hit me and I coughed slightly. All my senses hurt, and my body was racked with pain. I longed to fall into a deep sleep, but knew if I did the drug would work faster possibly killing me. I weakly reached out for my satchel grabbing at a jar. I weakly opened it and stuck my forefinger into the cream. I brought out my finger licking it before I faded into unconsciousness.

(Zen POV)

"What R's not here?"

"No, he hasn't returned."

I narrowed my eyes, worriedly.

"I wonder what in the world happened to him, he told me he'd cook breakfast this morning."

With those words I turned springing onto my brown mare. I urged the horse through the streets to the docks, my eyes set in determination.

(Z POV)

Here's some food you want to eat don't you?"

I kept my head down from where I had pushed myself up into a sitting position. The cream I had eaten had nullified the most of the drug, but my head still rang and my body ached. My thoughts drifted to my landlady and Zen, they'd be worried I wasn't back by now.

I heard him sigh and place the tray on a barrel, as he did that I rammed into the barrel, causing it to hit into him. I pulled at the ropes that I had set to working at as soon as I woke up from the drugs last night. The thin thread left snapped, setting my hands free. My hands were raw from the cord and from constantly moving them up and down against a jutted rock on the wall to break them.

I pulled the rug out from under him and ran out shutting the door behind me. My legs felt sluggish and I coughed clutching my chest. At this rate I wouldn't be strong enough to escape. If it weren't for the drugs I could easily take on the man but my only option now was running away.

I clutched my satchel as I ran, searching for an exit. I pulled weakly at a locked door, but it didn't budge.

"Oh, found you. I have the keys, there was no way out was there?"

I glared defiantly at him as my brain chugged along at a slow pace. He was on the second floor which most likely meant there was an exit.

"Just so you know you're in the middle of a mountain, kitty. Even if you could get out do you think you could escape all by yourself?"

"I…I found somewhere I want to be, somewhere where I can learn what my destiny is. I won't be caught in a place like this."

With that I formed a small plan in my head. I needed to make it to the second floor though. I ended up at a dead end, my luck is horrible. I pulled out some herbs, my fingers shaking in dulled pain. I lighted a lantern where I had placed the herbs inside. The footsteps stopped behind me.

"Did you decide to stop running, kitty?"

I stood up making sure the lantern was hidden behind me as I glared defiantly at him.

"You won't complain if I catch you, right?"

He stepped towards me and I twirled smashing the lantern against the wall. Smoke poured out from the burning herbs. Holding my nose so as not to breathe in the substance I backed up. The man fell onto his knees the herbs that were burned in the lamp taking affect.

"Damn it!"

I ran past him, hearing his scrabbles to follow. I turned to stare at his kneeling form, the herbs definitely weakened him though.

"What the?"

"I burned herbs with paralyzing effects, so the feeling in your body should be numbed for a while."

With that I ran, heading up a flight of stairs. Sure enough the windows on the second floor had no bars. I pushed one open and part fell part jumped out of it, weakly gripping at a tree branch. My weakened body gave way and I thumped down painfully onto the ground. I forced myself up, grabbing out a bit more of the cream to lick. As long as the cream kept working to nullify the most of the drug, I could still move.

"Sorry to make you wait."

I turned to see the man holding a torch.

"Unfortunately, this is it for you."

"Those herbs earlier didn't really have that much of an effect, either."

He was using the wall to support himself. I took a step back, my legs ached from the strain. I turned to run and he sprung gripping my shoulder roughly, he pushed me against the wall. I hissed as he plunged the torch right beside my face, his hand on the other side trapping me in.

"You can't escape from me on this mountain. You know what, if you run away someone else will probably just come after you. It'd be safer if you just gave yourself to some noble or royalty. You'd be protected and live in luxury. Don't you think that would be a good way to go? Don't you, kitty?"

"Never!"

"Then I'll bring you with me!"

He yelled drawing back the torch, my eyes widened as the torch plunged towards my face. At the last second something hit it out of the man's hand. I turned to see Zen staring angrily at the man.

"Who's there bastard!"

The man pulled out his sword lunging at Zen, Zen expertly evaded. Plunging the hilt into the man's stomach. The man gagged and Zen slammed him in the head with his sheathed blade, causing him to fall against a tree. Zen slouched panting before whirling to face me. I stared at him from where I stood against the wall.

(Zen POV)

I made it just in time, I panted in relief, before turning towards R. I placed my hand to the right of his head against the cold stone. He stared at me, his golden eyes seemed dark and bleak. He was sweating and I could see a slight tremble in him.

"Hey R, wasn't this supposed to be a day trip?"

"Zen…"

"Are you hurt?"

I could tell from here, that something was ailing him. The way his eyes looked so dull and his tail was still against his leg, I hated it. I wanted to see the gleam in his eyes, and the flick of his tail.

"Fine."

"I see…"

I gazed at him, trying to figure out whether to believe him, and it was simply the event that made him like this or if he was lying. I didn't have time to think about it, as I turned hearing the man cough.

"You had a guard, huh…What the heck, I was planning on taking the job for myself whenever I presented him, and make some money while I was at it."

My sword tightened in my grip.

"This mansion used to be my house. Our vacation home from when we were still nobility. Now I can only live in hiding like a stray dog. In the past this was a pretty gorgeous house though. Social status and family name can be swallowed up by darkness in a second. People like you who wear nice clothes and act all elegant will have nothing left if you lose your fortune. Just wait until you're covered in filth, but I won't live like this any longer. I don't care how, but I'm going to make money no matter what it takes."

He turned his gaze to R.

"That was when I thought I could use you, kitty. I'd make lots of money showing you off, all you had to do was become bound with me. After you became bound to me no one would want to steal you, since you were already bound. You can still become bound with me, you know you'll be hunted by humans until you either become bound or run back to your hidden country."

I felt R tense at the word bound, clearly he knew what the man was talking about. Whatever it was it seemed the man thought until R became bound to someone, humans would chase him. I'd have to ask him about it later. Right now, I had to deal with this man who was upsetting R.

"Shut up!"

I stepped forward confidently.

"I don't have any desire to know how this boy looks in your eyes. R is not here to be used as anyone's tool."

"Your names R?"

"Don't soil his name!"

"What the heck? Are you his dad or something?"

I stepped forward angrily.

"His dad...?"

I sighed, relaxing my grip on my sword as I stepped back. I glanced at R, who looked slightly better, no longer trembling and his tail was once more flicking back and forth. However one look at his eyes and I could see they were still dulled down by something.

"R, was there anyone else with this man?"

"No."

"Alright, if he's by himself we can take him down the mountain. Even if we don't escort him all the way to the castle, we can just hand him over to an official at the bottom of the mountain."

I stood turning back to R.

"Castle? Who in the world are you? What's your name?"

"Zen."

"Zen…? Zen as in…the second prince of Clarines?"

I turned smiling slightly.

"I'm R's friend."

We ended up taking him down the mountain, R walked by my side as we had tied the man to the horse. I had long ago, during our first meeting noticed R's graceful manner of walking. Right now, he seemed to have lost his grace, and his stealth in the woods.

"You sure you okay?"

"Fine."

I sighed deciding not to press it. If R felt like telling me the problem he would in his own time. We handed over the man to an official and R ran up handing the guard escorting the man a jar.

"Please use this on his injuries."

I blinked, R really was way too innocent and pure. The man turned.

"Hey, kitty where is the place you wanted to go?"

R never answered as the man was taken off.

Next morning

(R POV)

"The officials found out his name was Mihaya, and he didn't seem to be connected to any bandits."

"Oh"

"But just in case I'll be more careful of my surroundings for a while."

"Yeah."

I sighed, Zen wasn't looking at me, even after I tried to start a conversation. I knew he could tell something was wrong with me last night, but I tried to hide my pain. The effects of the black flower had finally worn off, and I was regaining my strength. I was glad to no longer feel the pain and be able to use my senses properly.

"Zen are you angr-"

"No."

I looked down sadly. Zen was the first human I had ever met who wasn't mean after seeing who I really was. I found myself wanting to see how far are friendship would go after this. I didn't want it to end, considering last night Zen said I was his friend. Truthfully, I think I consider him as my friend as well.

"I'm sorry, I messed up. Please at least look at me. At least ten seconds!"

I whispered. He turned slightly towards me.

"Zen, you came to look for me, you called me your friend, thank you. I want you to know that I...I…"

I paused looking up to see Zen smiling a hand on my head, carefully not touching my ears.

"Five seconds was enough."

I gazed up into his blue eyes as his fingers ran through my hair. Pulling away he leaned against the balcony.

"I'll admit I was a little angry."

"Huh?"

"Not at you. It's hard to explain but it was more at myself…"

He held up one of his hands slightly gazing at it with a sad look.

"It was fun just learning more about things outside of the castle. But after learning about them I wonder what I can do."

His hand closed into a fist, his eyes looked determined.

"Zen…"

"R, what that mountain monkey asked you when he left that you didn't answer… The place you decided to go by yourself…The reason why you came to this country…"

"I want to see how you live in this country, the place I can do that is where I decided to go."

I said gazing up at the sky, before turning to look at him, he smiled.

"I hope I can see you from that place to."

I looked over at him, a small wisp of a smile flitted across my face.


	3. Chapter 3

(R POV)

"R, good morning."

"Good morning!"

I said back to the guards at the castle.

"Here to see Prince Zen today?"

"No, Mitsuhide and Kiki asked me to come. I was wondering what was that object hanging from that man's neck?"

The guard reached inside his tunic pulling out a rectangular shaped square, that was outlined in gold with a clear inside. Writing was engraved on the clear part. A triangular shaped part dropped from the bottom with a small crystal hanging from it.

"It's a piece of identification, everyone working at the castle has one. You are not permitted to enter the palace without one."

I stared at it curiously, as the guard put it away.

"Oh, you're fine though, R. We've heard everything from the prince. Go ahead and wait at the entrance."

"Thank you very much."

I nodded at the two guards entering the gates. My ears picked up on their whispered conversation as I walked through.

"Being friends with the prince and all, R's so cool-"

"Come on let's get back to work."

"You think so to, don't you?"

I turned my attention back to the path, deciding to ignore the rest of their conversation. I met up with Mitsuhide admiring the flowers. I noticed someone glaring and glanced to see a man dressed in formal attire. Probably a noble, however he didn't seem to like me. I stopped walking to crouch next to a group of red flowers. I sniffed, the scents of the garden mingling together creating an alluring smell.

We entered the castle and I sped up to keep up with Mitsuhide's large stride.

"We called you here today to help out with Zen."

"Is Zen okay?"

"After being out of the castle on official business the other day, he snuck out to observe the local area."

"He snuck out, again?"

"Well he always does that. But this time it made him late returning to the castle without permission, and the ministers around him seemed to come down hard on him about it afterwards."

I blinked trying to comprehend the meaning of Mitsuhide's words. What did the ministers want with Zen?

"Is Zen upset?"

"No, it's just…"

He hesitated as we arrived at a door. Knocking before turning back to me.

"He decided to show his contriteness with his actions, and shut himself up in his office working without rest."

I glanced in, seeing Zen with his head down writing out paperwork. A dark aura seemed to be coming from him, making the room seem bleak. Zen glanced up his eyes dark and tired.

"R… Am I hearing things?"

"I didn't say anything."

I asked confused as to his words.

"Zen, Kiki and I asked R to come. If I have time to sleep then I want to see R. Isn't that what you said?"

Zen opened his mouth blushing. I gazed confused as to why his face went red, was he sick?

"That's because you guys kept bugging me about sleeping!"

He said fiercely back to Mitsuhide, who was hiding a grin. Kiki walked over in front of the desk, saying.

"Before you start writing R all over your documents, why don't you spend some time with him?"

Zen's eyes went down and he looked down his face turning redder. Maybe he was cold, and that's why his cheeks were red. I said lost in my own world, as I tried to figure out the reason.

"What's that supposed to be a symptom of?"

"Before all your replies become R you should spend-"

"Mitsuhide we need to talk later!"

Zen said cutting off Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide grinned sheepishly and I glanced between the two.

"Um, should I head home?"

I asked my tail flicking faster behind me.

"Sorry for interrup-"

Zen abruptly stood up his hands on the desk. I stopped mid-sentence.

"Zen."

Mitsuhide said, being joined by Kiki. Zen kept his head down as he said.

"You guys aren't being fair."

Mitsuhide and Kiki stood straight saying.

"We know sir."

They broke into slight smiles there seriousness draining. Zen led me out and to a quiet area. He sat on a long cushion that was next to a window that gave view to the castle grounds.

"Sorry they made you come out."

"It's fine, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, this is what happens when I'm away from the castle for too long. I feel like I'll become a prince in name only one day."

"You're overworking yourself."

"I've finished twice as much as usual. I won't give them anything to complain about the next time I'm away."

He looked down, his eyes determined.

"Zen…"

"I don't mind deskwork. It's just that it's easy to lose sight of what's going on outside. The country, Clarines, spreads out past the castle walls."

He gazed outside his eyes distant. He smiled slightly.

"That's what I like about it."

I nodded and reached for my satchel ruffling through it. Zen yawned, ruffling his hair. I turned back to him.

"You should sleep."

"Alright, will you stay here until Mitsuhide comes?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, R"

With that Zen closed his eyes, his body leaning downwards slightly as he fell into a deep sleep. He must have been really tired. I leaned back grabbing out an herb book I bought. While I had learned to tell herbs apart by smell, and often times sight. I desired to learn more about their textures and there exact looks. I could tell most things about an herb with a single sniff, or glance due to my senses. Cats truly had some of the greatest senses, including night vision. As long as I worked at it I could grow even better, till I could tell apart any herb and the best parts to use with a single glance or whiff.

I grabbed a blanket that was on the side of a cushion spreading it over Zen before returning to my book. Zen was working hard, so I had to do the same.

(Zen POV)

"Zen are you done sleeping?"

I yawned opening my eyes to see Kiki. I pushed myself up my fingers grazing a book. I picked it up.

"That boy must've forgotten this."

"Prince Zen, please forgive me for interrupting your rest."

"Oh, hello, Lord Haruka."

"Don't meet up with people from the outside so carelessly. You must've forgotten your position as this country's prince. You must carefully choose whom you become close with."

I continued walking, Lord Haruka following me. As I walked I flipped through the book R had left behind.

"In order to protect myself and my authority, right? I know."

"If you understand then stop inviting that half-blood of unknown lineage into the castle."

"Does it bother you?"

"The boy will have expectations and take advantage of you."

Kiki opened my office door, allowing us to enter. Lord Haruka continued speaking as he entered.

"What if he asks for social status appropriate for his position, or asks you to introduce him to the king? What will you do if he asks you for selfish things? Submitting quickly to the strong, and never trying to advance with his own power. Keeping a boy like that by your side will only draw criticism from your retainers. You have nothing to gain from it."

I shut the book a slight smile crossing my lips.

"Never trying to advance with his own power, huh? I see, then what if it's a boy without these expectations?"

I turned still smiling slightly to look at Lord Haruka. Lord Haruka grimaced but said.

"Your highness, where would you find a boy like that?"

"I'm just asking if it would be alright if there was one."

I placed R's book on my desk standing behind it to stare at Lord Haruka. Lord Haruka shrugged his shoulder spreading his hand a look of disbelief crossing his face.

"If you're saying such a boy exists, then I would definitely like to meet him."

I placed my hands on my desk, my left lingering on R's book. I glared confidently at Lord Haruka.

"He was just here. Didn't you see him, Lord Haruka?"

Lord Haruka visibly flinched before raising his voice, clearly upset.

"Your highness! I did not come to engage in wordplay with you!"

I grinned allowing my confidence to overtake me.

"This isn't a play for me, either, Lord Haruka."

Lord Haruka's eyes widened, his hands clenching into fists. We stared at each other for a minute before he bowed his head.

"Very well."

He turned walking out, at the door he stopped and said.

"I pray that you will open your eyes to the truth as soon as possible. Excuse me, your highness."

With that he left shutting the door behind him. I let out a relieved breath, turning to go.

"Zen?"

Kiki called.

"I need a change of scenery. I'm going to get some exercise."

I walked out and down the castle halls, never realizing that Lord Haruka was plotting something.

(R POV)

I gazed at an herb, classifying it in my mind. I used scent and then memorized every detail of the plant with my eyes. It was close to the shironagi herb, but I could easily spot the differences with my trained eye.

I reached into my bag to grab my herb encyclopedia. I came up empty handed, I sighed, I must have left it with Zen. I glanced up to see a cloud covering the sky, the wind blowing forlornly. A storm was brewing, but of what I wasn't sure.

Twenty minutes later.

I had just entered the palace, when I heard a cry

"What?"

"Don't let R pass from now on?"

"Why all of a sudden?"

"R has permission to pass as Prince Zen's personal guest."

I stopped out of sight from the three people at the gates. The normal two guards and an unknown man that I had never before seen with Zen. I felt a pang of happiness at the guard's words, they were sticking up for me. The unknown person held out a flyer saying.

"That has been rescinded"

"What? No way!"

"It's an order from the prince. Regarding the treatment of R because of the criticism of my retainers, he shall hereafter no longer have permission to enter the palace."

My eyes widened, an order from Zen. Did he not want to see me anymore?

"That's…"

"Please understand the Prince's agonizing decision, excuse me."

"Hey, wait a minute! Then you must tell the Prince that we just allowed R to pass."

"What?"

"Just before you came. He said he left his book in the castle…"

With that I turned running swiftly up to the doors. I wanted to hear this from Zen's own mouth. Pulling open the doors I knew the man had spotted me, but I didn't give a thought to being stealthy. I was to upset for that.

Zen's being criticized because of me. Was it because I was a half-blood. I should've known I couldn't be friends with humans. Especially not a Prince. However I still wanted confirmation from Zen. I turned a corner my desire to see Zen making me lose my normal cool.

"You over there Stop!"

I stopped, how could I have left my emotions get the better of me. Now the guards would make me leave, and I wouldn't be able to see Zen again. I didn't turn to see the guards, regaining control of my emotions I had already sensed the number of men was three.

"A half-blood, with white hair? Are you R?"

"Um…yes"

I said sadly, knowing my final chance to speak with Zen was over, all because I let my emotions out of control. Inwardly I promised myself to never let my emotions out like that again.

"That's what I thought, I heard you were the prince's guest. Please excuse me for stopping you so suddenly."

It's fine."

I said, relieved that they weren't kicking me out. I turned walking calmly. My satchel slipped from my grasp and I bent down picking up the books. I needed to be calm, I couldn't let my emotions overrule me. I turned walking calmly up the flight of stairs, where I hoped Zen would be. I sensed it before it hit me, ducking low. At the pace I was going I would've ended up being hit. I had a feeling the marksman didn't want to hit me.

I ripped out the arrow reading the message.

Half-blood do not take another step. Leave at once.

I hissed lightly, No way was I backing down, before I saw Zen. My ears arched backwards in anger, the arrow snapping into two parts in my hand. I calmed myself continuing on. I had lost all sense of direction and was now simply running down through an open path. As soon as I had sensed myself I went on the alert. My years of training my senses to perfection kicked in. I quickly caught wind of the person who shot. There was no doubt they would shoot at me again. This time I wouldn't stop.

"R, what are you doing?"

I halted shocked, as I turned. Prince Zen stood there in all his glory.

"Zen."

I held the broken arrow behind my back as he walked over.

"Didn't you already go home, R?"

"I forgot my book."

I said looking down. Every now and then casting a glance in the direction the man who shot at me was. The wind was still blowing his scent towards me, so as long the wind didn't shift I could smell him.

"R, did someone talk to you before this?"

"A soldier"

"A soldier, huh? Well what's that arrow in your hand?"

I sighed looking down, not sure what to say. He led me to a private room and demanded I hand over the arrow. I handed him the two broken pieces.

"Someone shot at you inside the castle?! Jeez, why didn't you call the soldiers then?"

"Sorry, don't be angry"

"How can I not be angry?"

He yelled holding up the snapped arrow.

"How can you be so unconcerned?!"

"It's not that I wasn't concerned, it's that I knew I could handle it. Also I needed to know if you really didn't want me here."

My ears laid flat on my head as I said this. Zen's eyes went wide, and without thinking he reached forward his hand brushing over my tail that had wrapped around my side.

"I want you here."

I shivered at the soft touch on my tail. Immediately he moved his fingers back to my side, and I could tell he was worried he went too far. I bent my head, not overly upset he touched my tail. After all I was growing to care for him.

"I want to confront them."

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"You can't… that's what I'd like to say, but all right. I'll wait for you, R. but don't push yourself to hard."

A wisp of a smile once more crossed myself. How long had it been since I even smiled this much not since a long time ago, but since meeting Zen, I found myself doing it more often.

"If the other person won't leave you alone, make them stop even if you have to use my name. It could also be the work of more than one person, if I find them, I'll keep watch to."

"Thanks Zen"

"Sorry, it looks like I make enemies easily."

He held a strand of his hair, his eyes brimming with emotion.

"Zen…"

(Zen POV)

Walking back up to my room, I felt the stress of R facing this threat alone. My feelings towards him were all mixed, and I couldn't tell just how far my feelings went. One thing was for certain I wanted to protect him.

"Zen, is something wrong?"

Mitsuhide asked as I walked in.

"I have a favor to ask."

(R POV)

I stood alone, waiting to see if the person would approach me on his own. I scented a new person nearing and closed my eyes, expecting them to pass. Instead I heard.

"What are you doing? Are you in the service of the court?"

I glanced up, this was Lord Haruka, a powerful man.

"No, I'm…"

I paused not wanting to use Zen's name.

"What?"

"Um"

"How did you get into the castle?"

"Through the poet's gate, with permission from a certain personage. I am going to see him, if you doubt my claim you can come along."

I stared at him defiantly. I could tell from here he was the man I was looking for. I smelled the scent of anger, and unrest at my presence coming off of him.

"What?"

"Come"

I walked straight towards him, my eyes set on my goal. As I neared him he said.

"Wait, once I have found an intruder, I cannot allow them to go any further."

He drew his sword pointing it squarely at my throat. I halted my mind calm.

"I will have you leave immediately! One must have authority to invite those from outside into the castle. You do not look like you have the social status to be invited by one with such power."

I looked at him, my whole body was calm, and this feeling was something that had been with me since I was young. An infinite pool of calm that allowed me to assess any situation and handle it. I had only lost my calm a couple times, once due to Zen. I will not make the same mistake, I will be calm and collected. After all from a young age I learned how to fight and strategize. I was not ill prepared for such events.

"If it is as you say, and I am not meant to be here, then stop me with your blade."

His eyes widened before once more setting defiantly. I closed my eyes already knowing how this would end. I stepped forward, making him step back, his confidence faltering.

"Step back half-blood. I will not hesitate to kill you."

"As you wish."

I continued forward my eyes opening with an air of authority and confidence. He raised his hand as if to strike, and I continued walking. He plunged his sword down into the sheath, as I made it past him. I stopped behind him and said.

"I don't care what order you give the guards, I will not falter."

A clapping noise sounded from the trees, and I flicked my ears up. Already knowing the person was there. The same one who shot at me. He jumped up and I glanced at him, he was the man who told the guards not to let me through.

"Someone like you wouldn't be scared off by a little arrow, don't worry I won't do anything."

My eyes roved the two men, and down to where Kiki and Mitsuhide stood. I turned back to the man as he said.

"It doesn't look like I can run away, either, so I'll tell you. That order and the arrow and the threat with it were all my own doing, not his."

I could smell the part lie on his tongue but felt no reason to call him out, and it seemed I didn't need to.

"Don't say stupid things, I did those myself, thinking of the prince. I didn't ask for help from someone of humble birth."

The man chuckled pushing up his headband slightly.

"A lord with a strange sense of pride…"

"I agree"

I didn't bother turning already knowing Zen was there as he walked over.

"Your highness!"

"Did you say it was for me Lord Haruka?"

"It is as you say."

I turned half-way to see Zen facing Lord Haruka. In Zen's left hand was the arrow I had broken into two in my anger.

"That was the wrong way to go about it."

He threw the two pieces at Lord Haruka's feet.

"Depending on the outcome, it could have caused an uproar in the castle."

"Were you listening the whole time?"

Zen put his hands on his hips closing his eyes.

"Ever since I found the marquess, and he started talking to you. Let me just say I had to use all my self-control not to come out, you know. At least forgive me for eves dropping."

"Zen…"

I said, shaking my head at his words.

"Half-blood, how can you call the prince by his name?!"

Zen looked pointedly at Lord Haruka.

"You know what, lord Haruka. I don't think it's bad to have people around who value authority and social status over everything. Because I believe it is necessary as a prince to understand different perspectives, like those of you and R. Lord Haruka is your title important to you?"

"Yes"

"Then please treat it with importance, this will not happen again."

"Yes sir"

Lord Haruka walked off, and Zen stood next to me.

"Case closed huh?"

I glanced over to see the monkey man as I had decided he was most like a monkey still seated on the window ledge.

"No you-"

Zen began to be cut off.

"My name's Obi, master."

"Who're you calling master?! Listen I'm going to keep you where I can see you!"

Zen said holding monkey man by his scarf.

"You don't have to be so wary, I won't lift another finger against that boy. Besides I have a feeling he's stronger then he seems."

I glanced up at Obi's words, knowing he was right. I was strong, and I would become even stronger.

"Do you think I'd believe you so easily?"

Zen asked threateningly pushing Obi back slightly closer to falling off the balcony.

"I mean it! I like him, too. Above all he looks like he'll be able to help you.

Obi winked, and I frowned noticing Zen go red. He does that often, maybe he is sick.

"Right, R?"

Obi asked gazing at me. I never got to answer as Zen pushed him off the balcony with one hand. Obi turned in midair landing on his feet. Definitely a monkey maybe a bit of cat.

"You're going overboard."

"Kiki, Mitsuhide do something about that guy!"

Zen yelled from above.

"Yes sir, you'll be coming with us."

Kiki said, Obi bowed slightly at her.

"I'll go anywhere with a pretty lady."

"You little…"

Mitsuhide began as they started off.

"Not you, call me Obi"

Came Monkey's voice.

"I wonder who he is."

I didn't answer Zen as he stared out the opening.

"There shouldn't be any more problems if we leave it to them. Don't worry."

His eyes were just like when he said he made enemies easily.

"Zen look."

I held out the flyer the herbalist I met had given me.

"An application form?"

"I decided to try to become a court herbalist."

"This is…for this castle?"

"Yes. I want to make it here with my own power."

Zen smiled

"I'll wait for you."

I gazed at Zen, the peaceful expression in his eyes, made me relax staring at the vast sky with him.


End file.
